CREAM & STRAWBERRY
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Aveces, la crema y las frutillas pueden causar sabores inesperados


**Cream**** & ****Strawberry**

-Esta bien…si no me lo quieres comprar tú, yo me lo compraré – dijo decidida y enojada

-Has lo que quieras, no pienso comprarte mas de esos horrendos conejos – sentenció e insultó

-A quien llamas horrendo, antes mírate tú- dijo señalándolo

-ya déjalo así, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo sin encontrar como responder su insulto, y se dispuso hacia la estación del metro para regresar a su casa.

Después de haber pasado todo el día de compras con la morena, debido a que Yuzu les había dicho que tendría una reunión de sus amigas en su casa y quiso tener todo tipo de ingredientes para preparar algo, cuando estaban de regreso la morena se detuvo delante de un mostrador de peluche, donde vio a un enorme y hermoso Chappy de 2m, que decía

"Con la compra de un Chappy, llévese de regalo este hermoso maletín" y a su lado estaba un pequeño maletín personal con dibujos de varios Chappy´s.

Al día siguiente, ya empezando la semana de clases en el Instituto de Karakura, la morena aún continuaba enojada con el pelinaranja, así que decidió no hablarle, prácticamente estaba bajo la "ley del hielo", y el pelinaranja no estaba muy molesto, ya que pensaba que se le pasaría en unos días.

En fin, estaban en el instituto y a la hora del almuerzo cada quien se fue con quienes corresponde, las chicas al jardín y los chicos a la azotea.

-Kuchiki san, ¿pasó algo entre Kurosaki kun y tú? – cuestionó preocupada la pelicastaña

-No, no es nada de que preocuparse – dijo agitando los brazos – solamente no me quiso comprar un Chappy que vi el otro día – agregó

-Y ¿por que no buscas un trabajo de medio turno? – le aconsejó la karateca

-Tienes razón Tatsuki chan, si Kuchiki san tuviera trabajo podría comprarse todos los peluches de Chappy que existiera – dijo jovial Inoue –luego, ya teniendo miles…millones de peluches, podría formar un ejército, y luego gobernar el mundo y así obligar a todos que le compren peluches de Chappy, y luego todas comeremos en el salón principal de su fortaleza curri con judías almibaradas en salsa de tomate, y serian los Chappy quienes nos atenderían…y…-

-Basta Orihime, eso no parará ni en un millón de años – le dijo Tatsuki mientras le tocaba la cabeza acariciándola como a un cachorrito

-Si, bueno es una gran idea Inoue, pero Arisawa chan tiene razón –

-Ah, bueno pensé que sería buena idea –

-Bueno sí, en algo tienen razón, ¡debo conseguir trabajo si quiero comprarme lo que yo quiera! – dijo entusiasta

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar después de clases Kuchiki san –

-Gracias Inoue, en serio – dijo y justo tocó el timbre para que regresen a su curso

Ya en la hora de salida Inoue se acercó a la morena diciendo:

-Lista Kuchiki san, ya es hora –

-Sí, solo deja que guarde esto – dijo metiendo en su maletín algunos cuadernos

El pelinaranja notó en esa conversación que la morena y la castaña harían algo juntas después de clases, así que rompiendo la Ley de Hielo impuesta por la morena le cuestionó:

-¿A dónde iras después de clases?-

-No te interesa – dijo aún enojada – Vámonos Inoue – dijo levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose lo mas rápidamente posible con la castaña a la puerta del salón

-Espera en…-

-regresaré para la cena – agregó ya desapareciendo, dejando a un Ichigo furioso por no haberle dado alguna explicación

**IXR….IXR…IXR**

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya encontramos a alguien – le dijo una mujer anciana y amable

-Si, bueno gracias de todos modos – dijo al salir y alejándose del lugar

-Ho, parece ser que hoy no es mi día – dijo sentándose en una de las bancas en el parque de Karakura

-No te desanimes Kuchiki san, no por que ya hayan encontrado a alguien te vas a rendir ¿o si?- le animaba Orihime

-¡Claro que no!...solo preguntamos en dos lugares, y como dicen aquí en el mundo real, "la tercera es la vencida"-

-tienes razón Kuchiki san, que te parece si vamos por un helado para que nos dé energías, hace mucho calor –

-Vamos –

Y ambas se dirigieron hacia la heladería mas famosa de la ciudad, la que se encontraba justo frente al parque

-Bienvenidas a Cream & Cream señoritas, puedo tomar su pedido – les dijo un joven muy galante, coqueteando con ambas

-Si claro, yo quisiera un Milk shake por favor – le dijo la de grandes atributos

-¿Y usted?- se dirigió a la morena con una amplia sonrisa

-Un sundae, por favor –

-bueno porfavor pasen por allá para que les entregue su pedido – dijo indicándoles una barra donde habían algunas personas

Después de unos minutos, el joven volvió con sus helados, y la morena al recibirlo se fijó que en la barra había un anuncio que decía:

"se requiere a una joven señorita, con ganas de trabajar y con muy buen humor para ser parte de Cream & Cream, solo medio turno"

-¡Es perfecto!-

-Kuchiki san, ¿Qué es perfecto?-

-Mira – dijo mostrándole el anuncio – vaya por fin. Disculpa, ¿con quien debo hablar acerca del anuncio? – preguntó vivas al joven

-Bueno si te interesa y tienes tiempo, puedes pasar por administración, es esa puerta –

-Y puedo hacerlo ahora – dijo viendo el lugar

-Claro –

-Entonces, Inoue espérame porfavor –

-Sí Kuchiki san, estaré sentada allá –

Mientras tanto:

-"Maldita enana, ya son mas de las 18:30 y aún no aparece" – pensaba enfadado mientras hacia su tarea

-Onii chan, la cena estará en unos momentos –

-Si Yuzu, ya bajo –

-Ya estoy de regreso – gritó la morena muy animada – Buenas noches Yuzu chan, Karin chan…mmm algo tiene un aroma exquisito –

-Rukia chan ya llegaste, que bueno ya estaba por servir la cena –

-Deja que te ayude, por favor –

-Si, bueno, si quieres –

-Rukia, donde has estado – dijo bajando las escaleras

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo estas buenas noches? – le saludo con mucha felicidad y cariño

El pelinaranja se quedó parpadeando por un rato al no entender la nueva actitud de la morena

-¿Qué le hiciste a la enana y quien eres tú? – le dijo

-Oh, vamos Kurosaki kun, hoy no me arruinaras el buen humos que tengo – dijo en ese tono tan molesto para el pelinaranja – toma que se enfría – dijo poniendo su plato frente a él y el suyo a su lado, aún con ese tono

Mientras las mellizas y el pelinaranja la miraban como bicho raro.

-Ya estoy en casa – gritó el que faltaba

-Oto san, bienvenido – Yuzu

-Vaya la cena se arruinará – el pelinaranja

-Ya era hora viejo – Karin

-Bienvenido a casa Kurosaki san, quiere que le sirva la cena –

-OH,MI AMADA FAMILIA, CUANTA CALIDEZ SIENTO, Y TÚ RUKIA CHAN, MI TERCER HIJA, ERES UNA DIGNA NUERA TOMANDOTE ESAS ATENCIONES CONMIGO…MASAKI NUESTRA AMADA TERCER HIJA ES PERFECTA PARA SER LA MADRE DE NUESTROS NIETOS – corrió hacia el poster de Masaki for ever, pero…

-YA CÁLLATE VIEJO – dijo propinándole un golpe que hubiera dejado a cualquiera fuera de batalla pero no a Isshin

-Hijo mío, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y Rukia chan es lo mejor, aunque talves sea demasiado buena para ti – dijo levantando su dedo pulgar aún en el suelo siendo pateado por su hijo, mientras Rukia adquiría un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas y las mellizas comían normalmente

-Ya cállate –

-Ichi nii, se enfría la cena –

-Si…-

Y todo transcurrió normalmente.

Ya en la habitación del pelinaranja:

-Oi, ¿porque el cambio de humor? – dijo desde el escritorio

-solamente estoy contenta – dijo sin levantar la vista de la revista de artículos de Chappy, sentada en el armario

-¿Algo bueno? – no sería tarea fácil como eliminar a un adjuca, pero tenía que saber que se traía entre manos la morena

-Si…muy bueno –

-Y ¿Qué es eso bueno?-

-Ah, Kurosaki kun quiere saber las cosas buenas que me pasan…pues no pienso decírtelo descerebrado –

-Maldita enana, dime que es lo que hiciste, estas muy sospechosa, y eso no es bueno –

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no hice nada que te involucre, y tampoco te afectará –

-Entonces si hiciste algo – afirmó

-¿pero que es esto?...no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ya déjame en paz – y serró la puerta del armario

-Sal de ahí, no hemos acabado – dijo intentando abrir la puerta

-Claro que sí, y ya déjame que quiero cambiarme para dormir, pervertido –

-perv…¿pervertido? – dijo con un tic en el ojo

-Sí, sino porque quieres abrir la puerta –

-No soy un pervertido, maldita enana – dejó de intentar abrir la puerta

-entonces mejor déjame –

-eso mismo haré –

Y apagó la luz para tumbarse en su cama e intentar dormir, aunque en su mente aún rondaban las preguntas de ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho la enana?, pero bueno ya lo sabría luego, era mejor dormir por ahora ya que mañana tenia clases.

-Ya se me hace tarde, debo darme prisa – decía alistando sus cosas

-Kuchiki san, ¿es hoy verdad? – se acercó Inoue

-Sí, es hoy y ya voy tarde –

-Pero… ¿a que hora te dijo? –

-A las tres –

-Pero tienes tiempo, recién son las dos y media –

-Lo sé, pero no quiero llegar tarde –

-Entonces que te vaya bien –

-Sí, gracias –

-Inoue san – la llamó intrigado después de observar con atención la escena

-Kurosaki kun, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- dijo nerviosa

-¿Sabes a donde va Rukia? –

-¿Ella no te lo dijo? – y vio como él negaba con la cabeza, mientras observaba por la ventana como la morena corría hacia la salida del instituto – bueno si no te lo dijo yo tampoco te lo puedo decir, lo siento Kurosaki kun – y se fue

-Maldita enana…¿a donde vas? –se dijo sintiendo algo extraño dentro, algo como un vacio en su pecho

-Affff – soltó un soplido de alivio – llegue a tiempo –

-¿Kuchiki san? –

-¿Ah? – dijo volteando a ver quien era

-Soy yo el que te atendió ayer – le dijo el joven de cabellera negra, de cuerpo atlético sonrisa galante ojos luminosos y grandes

-Ah hola…etto –

-Matsumoto Kenichi – dijo extendiendo su mano

-¿Matsumoto? "tendrá algún parentesco con Matsumoto san" – pensó, saludando de la misma forma

-Sí, llegas temprano –

- Sí, tu también, pero…¿Por qué traes puesto el mismo uniforme que yo? – dijo observando su vestimenta

-Pues, porque voy al mismo instituto, sino ¿porque crees que se tú nombre, si aún no nos presentaron formalmente?-

-Vaya, ¿enserio?, ¿y en que clase? –

- 3-A –

-¿y como sabes mi nombre? – continuaba interrogándolo

-porque averigua el nombre de todas las bellas chicas del instituto…- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, poniendo a la morena algo sonrojada –… y también porque Tú, Kurosaki y tus amigos, no pasan desapercibidos –

-¿Y por que será? – dijo con una gotita en la nuca

-¿Quién sabe?, pero a mi solo me interesa una persona de ese grupo – y la miró intensamente

-Será mejor que entremos – dijo sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada del chico, sentía que la devoraba con la vista

-tienes razón, debes probarte el uniforme –

-¿uniforme? – y se adentraron a la heladería

-Te queda muy bien, Kuchiki chan – le decía una muchacha de unos 20 años alta y de cabello largo y ¿rosado?, con ojos pequeños y labios delgados

-Tienes mucha razón, Tomoyo chan, le queda excelente –

-Yo creo que sería mejor usar una falda mas larga como la de Tomoyo chan – se quejaba la morena

-bueno, yo uso una mas larga porque atiendo la caja, y además soy mayor que ustedes –

-Y no podemos cambiar –

-Claro que no. Te ves bien, no te preocupes, la falda es lo suficientemente larga para ti, además solo estarás uno que otro momento fuera de la barra, después es Matsumoto kun, quien atiende las mesas –

-De ahora en adelante dividiré el trabajo con ella –

-Bueno, que mas da, a trabajar – se dijo la morena, mientras aún se veía reflejada en el espejo, con esa falda tableada de color negro que le cubría solamente hasta unos dos centímetros debajo de sus muslos, y una polera de color marfil muy amoldada a su cuerpo con un escote en V no tan profundo pero lo suficientemente como para dejar notar el nacimiento de sus pechos para alguien que se le acerque demasiado, una boina del mismo color, unas medias negras hasta las rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

-Si a trabajar – le siguieron los otros dos

**IXR…IXR…IXR**

-Onii chan, ¿Rukia chan no te dijo a que hora regresara?- le dijo mientras cenaban

-No – dijo simplemente y algo enojado

-Ya son casi las 8 y mi amada tercer hija no ha llegado a su hogar – dijo algo serio

-Debe estar por ahí con alguno de sus novios – dijo Karin

Y el pelinaranja al escuchar la frase "_alguno de sus novios" _casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento

-No es para tanto onii chan, Rukia chan no debe tener muchos novios –dijo tiernamente

Y otra ves esa frase de _"muchos novios" _lo intranquilizó mas

-Calma hijo, que tú tienes la culpa por no declararte antes a Rukia chan –

-YA BASTA, LA ENANA PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA, NO ES MI ASUNTO SI TIENE O NO NOVIO, SOLO PIDO QUE AVISE CUANDO LLEGUE TARDE –

-ya estoy de vuelta – dijo alguien desde la entrada con una vos cansada

-Mi amada tercer hija ya regreso – corrió a abrazar a la morena, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Ichigo lo golpeó

-¿Estas son horas de llegar enana? – le pregunto

-Rukia chan, te ves agotada, te preparare un baño – se interpuso Yuzu

-Gracias Yuzu chan, pero no hace falta solo tomare una ducha – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

-¿Parece que te dejaron sin energías Rukia chan? – hablo Karin

-Sí, hoy estuvo muy movido, no paraba ni un solo instante y cada rato pedía más –

-¿De que coños hablan? – interrumpió el pelinaranja

-No es nada, solo del compañero de Rukia chan –

-¿que?, y que coños se supone que estaban haciendo –

-Uh, Ichigo, ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? – le dijo la morena en tono sugerente

-No estoy pensando en nada, te desapareces toda la tarde y nadie sabe donde fuiste –

-Karin chan lo sabe –

-Así es – agregó su hermana

-¿Y por que no dijiste nada? – le cuestionó a la futbolista

-Porque nadie me lo pregunto directamente –

-Iré a tomar un baño –

-Cuando bajes tu cena estará lista – le dijo la castaña que solo era espectadora de la anterior "platica"

Rukia cenó en la cocina, las mellizas estaban en su habitación, Isshin estaba atendiendo una pequeña emergencia en la clínica, e Ichigo estaba en el sofá viendo televisión, pero sin tomarle mucha atención, solo de rato en rato volteaba a ver a la morena, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella ya no esta, así que subió a su habitación para poder hablar con ella mas "calmadamente"

-Rukia, sal de ahí – golpeó la puerta del armario que estaba serrado – Rukia, te estoy hablando – dijo en frente del mismo – Maldita enana te digo que sal…gas… - y al abrir la puerta vio que estaba vacio

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas:

-Rukia chan, no le dijiste a Ichi nii que estas trabajando –

-No, creo que no es necesario –

- ¿Y donde trabajas? – le cuestionó la castaña

-Es en una heladería por el parque, esta tarde pasé por ahí – respondió Karin

-Ah, ¿entonces por eso dijiste que sabias donde estaba? – continuó Yuzu

-Sí, pasamos con los muchachos después de la practica –

-La verdad es que después de que te fuiste todo se llenó de repente y fue agotador –

-¿Y todos los días será así? – dijo Yuzu

-No, según Matsumoto Kun, es la primera ves que se llena a tope –

-Supongo que la mayoría eran chicos –

-¿Cómo sabes eso Karin chan? – le dijo la morena algo sorprendida

-Es que cuando salimos estaban algunos chicos de otro quipo que conozco y me vieron hablar contigo, me preguntaron de todo un poco y tuve que golpearlos, supongo que hicieron correr la vos de que hay una chica nueva trabajando en Cream & Cream –

-No creo que sea por eso –

-Yo creo que si Rukia chan…Karin, mañana tendras práctica –

-sí ¿por que Yuyu? –

-podrías llevarle algo de comer a Rukia chan –

-No hace falta Yuzu, ahí nos dan una merianda –

-En serio –

-Sí, no es mucho pero es suficiente –

-Esta bien Rukia chan, pero si tienes hambre me llamas y te llevare algo, ¿si? –

-si, claro, gracias –

Y la noche transcurrió lenta y tranquila, la morena durmió como un tronco, y a la mañana siguiente todo era igual, las típicas riñas entre padre e hijo, las suplicas de Yuzu porque su hermano no mate a su padre, la despreocupada Karin, y la diferentemente ansiosa morena.

En el instituto, todo era igual, a excepción de un Ichigo que estaba de peor humor:

- – gritaba Keigo, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo por el pasillo a la hora del receso, pero el pelinaranja lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, y por suerte no había nadie, se acerco a la valla de seguridad y trato de no pensar en nada, no que ría pensar en que en verdad la morena tuviera un novio, pensaba en eso desde que sus hermanas lo nombraron, no era que creía que la morena no fuera una mujer atractiva para los hombres, pero, la idea de que estuviera liada con alguien le molestaba.

-"¿estas celoso?" – una vos le hablo desde lo profundo de su ser, pero no era ni Zangetsu, ni su hollow, era él mismo que se hacia la pregunta – claro que no, que estupidez estoy pensando, ¿celoso?, ese sería Renji – y sin darse cuenta al decir el nombre de su amigo su mano derecha se apuño.

-Maldición, que me interesa si tiene novio, es Rukia, ella puede hacer y deshacer en su vida lo que quiera, y si quiere puede tener novio – se dijo, y observó hacia abajo a una zona alejada de los demás, un lugar donde solo habían dos siluetas, una la conocía muy bien, pero la otra. Y su sangre empezó a hervir. Era ella la que estaba ahí, Rukia, y estaba con alguien que no era él, y parecía que se conocían muy bien, y entonces se abrazaron…Rukia, abrazaba a un desconocido, y ese desconocido la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Maldito desgraciado suéltala – dijo en un susurró inaudible mientras sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo

-¡Kuchiki chan! – le llamó el pelinegro

-¡Matsumoto kun!, ¿Cómo estas? –

-Bien…hablamos un rato – dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a pararse, mientras todas las chicas observaban la escena

-Claro, vamos – dijo sin notar la mirada de las demás

-¿Ese no era Matsumoto Kenichi del curso 3 – A? – cuestionó Michiru

-Si – dijeron todas

-¿Matsumoto Kenichi, quien es?- cuestionó una despistada Orihime

-¿No lo conoces? es el presidente del club de Basquetball – le dijo Tatsuki

-¿Y que tiene eso?-

-Nada, solamente que es uno de los chicos mas populares por haber ganado la copa de los intercolegiales, además de ser uno de los mas destacados en el instituto y también uno de los chicos mas atractivos y bien acomodados en la sociedad – le explico Chizuro – claro que mi Hime es mucho mejor que ese tipo –

-ya basta, déjala – dijo golpeándola

-pero ¿Qué querrá con Kuchiki san? – fue una pregunta mas para ella misma

- Dime de que querías hablar – le dijo cuando llegaron a un lugar alejado del bullicio

-No, nada, solamente quería invitarte a salir hoy, después del trabajo claro-

-Yo…veras…no puedo – dijo balbuceando

-Vamos, hazlo por mi, como regalo de cumpleaños –

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? –

-sí, y quería invitarte a que lo celebres conmigo –

-Yo no puedo, debo llegar a casa temprano, pero…¿Qué te parece si hoy te invito un helado y te doy mis felicitaciones? –

-mmm…es mejor que nada –

Y la morena lo abrazó, y lo felicitó, aunque él empezó a presionarla mas y eso no le gustó.

-Vaya ese si que es un abrazo de oso – se burló

-Sabes por que lo hice, te lo dije el otro día, y ahora que estaremos mas tiempo juntos espero que lo consideres –

-¿que? – recordaba lo que le dijo acerca de su interés por ella, claro que no lo dijo directamente, pero lo entendió bien

-te espero para que nos vayamos juntos – y se alejó

-espera – dijo pero el ya estaba un poco lejos – aaaffff, este es un problema, tendré que aclarar las cosas – dijo tranquila y ese momento sonó el timbre

Cuando iba a entrar al salón una vos la detuvo:

-¿hoy también te iras con tu novio? – lo dijo en un tono de molestia, enfatizando la última parte

-¿que?-

-Te ví, ¿porque no me lo contaste? –

-¿de que hablas? …novio, jajajajaja- y empezó a reírse, bajo para que no escucharan los que estaban en el salón

-No te hagas…creí que éramos amigos – lo dijo dolido

-Ichigo yo…- intentó decir algo al sentir ese tono de vos de él pero la cortó

-No hace falta que lo expliques ahora, solo esperaba que me contras algo como eso Kuchiki san – dijo serio

-Kuchiki san, de cuando aquí me llamas así –

-desde ahora, que ya eres una chica con novio –

-ya te dije que yo no tengo novio –

-Y quien coños entonces era el que te estaba abrazando – le gritó y medio instituto lo escuchó

-cállate estúpido – dijo golpeándole levemente – mejor hablemos en otro lado – y se lo llevó hacia la azotea

-que escandaloso eres, no tenias porque hacer esa escena – le reprendió ella

-…- se sentó con vista hacia el jardín

-Vamos Ichigo, no seas un niñato, que quieres que te diga- y ella a su lado

-…No…no quiero que me digas nada, ni siquiera por que me molesto, son tus asuntos – en tono serio

- vamos, no me crees?, me conoces y sabes que no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, soy una shinigami, igual que tú aunque seas solamente un sustituto, y sabemos que hay reglas. Además no se por que te molestas tanto –

-Rukia…-la llamó y sus miradas se cruzaron

-qu…que pasa? –

-… "ahora o nunca, debo saber que es esto" – pensó y luego actuó

Tomándola suavemente por la quijada la acercó a él y la besó, suavemente, ella se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos, observando a la nada, sintiendo ese suave contacto, esa cálida mano sobre su quijada, y esos labios que la besaban.

Ichigo sintió que ella no le correspondía, y esa fue suficiente muestra para saber que la morena no sentía un interés parecido al de él, pero pudo probar sus labios, una tentación que se le hacia deseable desde que la vio esa mañana abrazada a ese chico, aunque claro no era como esperaba, pero era mejor que nada, y decidió romper ese contacto, alejándose de ella.

-Rukia…será mejor que regresemos – dijo en tono distante

-Sí…- dijo sin preguntar el ¿Por qué de esa acción? –"será mejor continuar como si nada hubiese pasado" –

-vamos – le extendió su mano para ayudarla, mientras por su mente pasaba el mismo pensamiento que la morena tuvo

-Gracias – dijo tomando su mano algo nerviosa y temblorosa

A la salida, hiba caminando junto con el pelinaranja, ambos pensativos, ella disimuladamente se tocaba los labios recordando lo sucedido, y él trataba de ir mas adelante, para no verla y que de nuevo le entren ganas de volver a besarla, que era lo que quería volver a hacer

-Kuchiki san –

-¿eh? –

-Nos vamos –

-Matsumoto kun –

-¿Matsumoto? – y el pelinaranja pensó lo mismo que ella había pensado cuando lo conoció

-Así es, Matsumoto Kenichi, un gusto – dijo extendiendo su nano

-Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo y tubo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad por no presionar muy fuerte su mano, y rompérsela para que no vuelva a abrazar a la morena

-Etto…ya es hora Matsumoto kun – dijo sintiendo el aura acecina de su compañero de batallas – Ichigo hoy llegara tarde, no se preocupen, estaré para la cena – dijo sin mirarle al rostro, ya que sentía que si lo hacia se pondría como un tomate

-Regresa temprano – fue lo que le respondió y ambos partieron en distintas direcciones.

A el pelinaranja no le había agradado ese tal Kenichi, a simple vista se notaba que era igual que Mizuiro, con la diferencia de que Kenichi estaba interesado en su shinigami, algo con lo que tendría que soportar los siguientes días.

Sí, los ratos que pasaba juntos habían sido igual que antes, los ratos que estaban con su familia igual, pero en el transcurso de los días, Matsumoto Kenichi, siempre la esperaba en la puerta de la salida y eso lo ponía de mal humor, aún tenía la intriga de saber que es lo que ella hacia todas las tardes con él, que según ella no era su novio, pero entonces ¿Por qué se iban juntos?.

Por su lado la morena, aunque su relación con el pelinaranja era como siempre, aún recordaba lo que había pasado ese día en la azotea, y se preguntaba una y otra ves ¿Por qué lo hizo?, pero no encontraba respuesta. Su trabajo era muy bueno, su jefa era muy amable, las propinas muy buenas, sus compañeros muy agradables, y alguno que otro de los clientes era demasiado atrevido, como para invitarle a salir, pero ella misma los ahuyentaba, ¿como?, pues usando una que otra actuación de niña buena diciendo algo como que estaba comprometida ya con un descerebrado pero que lo quería y que era mejor que dejen de tener esperanzas, y le parecía raro pensar en Ichigo cuando decía esas cosas, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Y maldecía al pelinaranja cuando se encontraba sola, maldecía por haberle robado un beso, maldecía por no entender la razón de eso, y maldecía por querer que él vuelva a hacerlo.

Dos semanas pasaron ella maldiciendo sus pensamientos, y él maldiciendo los sentimientos que querían aflorar en su interior, y también su curiosidad, que le decía que de una ves averigüe la verdad. Así que decidió seguirla para ver que era lo que hacia.

Cuando se despidió de ella, tomo un camino diferente, cuestión de poder seguirle los pasos, y así estuvo sin que ella lo notase, ocultó su reiatsu lo mejor que pudo y fue un éxito, ellos charlaban amenamente, nada fuera de lo normal, solo cosas de estudio y pasatiempos, pero cuando se detuvieron en la heladería ya no pudo escuchar, decidió esperar a que salgan pero nunca lo hacían, así que decidido entró, no habían muchas personas, habían como 10, un grupo de cinco chicos, tres chicas, y dos adultos, pero por ningún lado estaban a los que buscaba, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas

-llegó un cliente- escuchó decir e inmediatamente se acercaba alguien

Tomó el menú y se puso a leerlo, ya que estaba ahí podía darse un gusto

-¿Ichigo? – dijo sorprendida, nunca se imaginó encontrárselo ahí

- Rukia – dijo al observarle al rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-No ¿tú dime que es lo que haces aquí?-

-Aquí trabajo decerebrado –

-¿Trabajas?- y la observó de pies a cabeza observando desde una buena perspectiva las piernas bien torneadas de la morena, deteniéndose un momento en sus caderas - "con un poco de brisa podría haber una mejor vista, espera, ¿Qué…que estoy pensando?" – sacudiendo su cabeza continuo su recorrido, esta ves deteniéndose en los pechos de la morena, y su escote, sacudiendo nuevamente su cabeza para no pensar en nada.

-¿Qué tienes?, deja de mirarme, este es el uniforme –

-"y te queda a la perfección" – Nada, tráeme un…-

-deja que yo te invite esta ves, yo lo escojo – le dijo con una sonrisa llena de calidez

-Bueno –

-Oye amiga, ven que quiero que me ayudes en algo – le llamó uno de los cinco chicos

-enseguida vuelvo – dijo soltando un bufido de cansancio

Y mientras se alejaba, el pelinaranja aprovecho el momento para poder deleitarse mejor con la vista de la morena en ese entallado traje.

-Oye suéltame, si no quieres salir herido – dijo en vos alta la morena

Ichigo que se había quedado viendo el menú al escucharla inmediatamente se levantó, y vió que uno de esos tipos la sujetaba del brazo

-Vamos muñeca, no seas tímida, deja que te de un besito –

-suéltame te dije – lo dijo en tono lúgubre

-Tienes carácter muñeca, eso me gusta – dijo sujetándola mas fuerte

-Suelt…-

-te dijo que la soltaras - Interrumpió el pelinaranja

-¿y quien eres tú?, ¿su novio acaso? –

-Así es, soy su novio, y no permito que trates de esta manera a mi mujer –ante tal argumento Rukia permaneció estática, parpadeando constantemente.

Él Ichigo Kurosaki, la había besado hace algunos días, y ahora decía que ella era su mujer?, este pelinaranja debe estar mal de la cabeza, pero ese simple comentario la inundó de una felicidad extraña, algo en su ser se conmovió con ese comentario.

Para cuando salió de sus divagaciones, la heladería estaba hecha un desastre, pues el pelinaranja había acabado con esa pandilla de niñatos y ahora estaban tirados por el piso y algunos afuera detrás del vidrio roto.

-Rukia, ¿estas bien? – le hablo al notar que ella estaba en algún tipo de trance

-¿que es lo que has hecho? – le gritó sin notar que él estaba algo lastimado

-¿cómo que, que hice? –

-Dejaste todo hecho ruinas –

-Kuchiki san, ven porfavor – le llamo la dueña

-sí, Matsuda san –

-Rukia…yo-

-Déjalo, no tienes la culpa – y caminó hacia la administración

Ichigo se quedó a esperarla no muy animado ya que se sentía el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en la heladería.

-Muchas gracias Matsuda san, fue un gusto trabajar para usted – dijo saliendo mientras serraba la puerta

-Rukia – la llamó pero ella pasó de él, y se dirigió a recoger sus cosas

El camino de regreso a casa estaba muy silencioso e incomodo para el pelinaranja, no aguantaba mas el silencio de la morena ya era algo tarde, cerca de las 10 de la noche, no sabia como, pero la hora pasó volando.

-Ya llegamos – le dijo y abrió la puerta para que pasara, pero ella no dijo nada

Las luces estaban apagada, todo era penumbra, supuso que ya estarían durmiendo, ambos caminaron a la cocina, ella se quitó el abrigo que le había prestado Tomoyo, y lo depositó en el sillón, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y poner sobre la mesa un cubo de elado

-Rukia, no era mi intención – se disculpó

-No te preocupes, no fue tan grave, no me descontaron nada ya que gracias a mi tuvieron mucha clientela y podrán reponerlo todo –

-…entonces porque estas tan triste? –

-No lo malinterpretes, no es por nada en especial, me gustaba trabajar ahí, pero ya me estaba aburriendo, solo lo hacia para poder juntar el dinero y comprar ese peluche que ví el otro día–

-así que todo era por eso –

-Sabes que me encanta Chappy y ese peluche…pues es lindo –

-enana…-

-no me digas así –

-te digo como quiero – y vio como ella hacia un puchero con sus labios – creo que te quedo debiendo, mañana iremos a comprar ese horrendo peluche –

-Gracias Ichigo – dijo sin tomar en cuenta el insulto a su personaje y saltando sobre él para abrazarlo – a cambio te prepararé una de mis especialidades – le dijo con una sonrisa, cerca de su rostro, pero no se percató de la cercanía, estaba muy emocionada

-com…como…quieras – dijo balbuceando al sentirla tan cerca de él

-Enseguida vuelvo – se levantó y corrió a la cocina

No tardó mucho en prepara un delicioso helado de crema, pero tenía un problema, la fuente donde quería verter la crema y las frutillas estaba en la parte mas alta de la alacena

-Ichigo, puedes ayudarme – le dijo mientras ella tomaba un bajo taburete y se subía encima para ver si alcanzaba la fuente

-¿Qué es lo que qui…quieres…ahora? – dijo medio fastidiado, pero al observar que la shinigami estaba sobre un taburete, estirándose para poder coger quien sabe qué, según él, y con una agradable vista de sus bien torneadas piernas en su delante, todo ese enojo se le pasó, ahora solo deseaba una cosa, y eso estaba cerca de él…la morena

-puedes pasarme esa fuente – dijo señalando el objeto mientras aún se mantenía medio estirada, y con su pequeña falda removiéndose con sus movimientos, dejando notar ligeramente sus bragas

-…cla…claro…- "enana, pero tiene buenas piernas, espera, deja de pensar Ichigo, estas enfermo, es la enana" – aquí lo tienes – dijo alcanzándole la fuente de vidrio y decidió mejor regresar a la sala antes de seguir pensando algo mas

Al poco rato, la morena regreso con una fuente llena de crema y frutillas, la puso sobre el regazo del pelinaranja y le dijo:

-aquí lo tienes Cream & Strawbwrry – dijo sonriéndole

-gracias – "hoy estas tan resplandeciente"

La luz de una lámpara era lo único que alumbraba, dando un ambiente diferente a la situación, observó a la morena, recordó lo que había dicho esa tarde a esos tipos - "_Así es, soy su novio, y no permito que trates de esta manera a mi mujer"_ – pasó su vista por ella, que degustaba en ese momento una de las fresas llena de crema, tanto que un poco resbaló por sus labios y otro poco a la piel expuesta por el escote de la polera, y sin pensarlo él limpió la crema de su rostro con sus labios para luego dirigirse a donde había caído lo demás, justo en el nacimiento de sus pechos – "mi mujer"- pensaba mientras lo hacia

Ella se quedó nuevamente estática al sentir que como él le quitaba la crema que se le había derramado de sus labios y quedando cerca de ellos y su mentón, y soltó un suspiro al sentir su respiración en su pecho.

-Ichigo…-dijo en un susurro

-Las fresas están ricas – dijo subiendo un poco y lamio suavemente su cuello

-¿Qué haces?- dijo en otro susurró nervioso

-solo quiero probar la crema – y subió un poco mas hacia su oído

-espera – le dijo pero no hacia nada para detenerlo

-No puedo – y puso a un lado la fuente aún con crema y fresas

-Ichigo – cuando sintió que él se posesionaba de su cintura

-Rukia, me vuelves loco – dijo lamiendo nuevamente su cuello y ella soltó un suspiro, y el pelinaranja quiso escuchar más de esos

-Ichigo, detente – dijo entre otro suspiro

-vamos, ya no eres una niña, eres mi mujer – recalcó con una vos tan sensual que la dejo desarmada

Él dejó su cuello para apresar sus labios con suma delicadeza, la observó a los ojos tomándola con ambas manos por su rostro, para acercarla lentamente y posar sus labios sobre los de ella, y no dudó en hacer un leve movimiento para que ella ladeara su cabeza y le permitiera un mejor acceso a su cavidad ya que era lo que en verdad quería sentir.

-Ichigo…- dijo entre el beso

Aún sin romper el beso, llevó una de sus manos a las piernas de la morena y empezó a acariciarlas con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando, y ella se aferro a él sujetándolo por su cabello. Luego él decidió subir por su cuerpo y recorrerla lentamente por sobre sus ropas y se topo son uno de sus senos al cual presiono sin decoro

-Ichigo – gimió ella suavemente y eso lo enloqueció aún mas

-Rukia, dilo de nuevo – dijo dejando el beso para dirigirse a su cuello donde empezó a morderla suavemente mientras continuaba presionando su seno

-Ichigo – repitió al sentir las leves mordidas y la presión que le hacia en su pecho

Decidió que quería explorar mas así que bajó su mano hasta donde terminaba la polera de ella y se introdujo, subiendo hasta donde se encontró con otra prenda íntima, pero aún así se dio modos para poder presionar en total desnudes ese pecho suave, y al hacerlo un leve grito salió de la garganta de ella.

-¿te gusta eso?- le dijo mordiendo su lóbulo

-Imbécil, si crees que me gustó estas equivocado –

-entonces haré que te guste – le dijo en tono retador y de un tirón la dejó sin su polera, lanzándola quien sabe a donde, mientras ella permanecía sentada a su lado, solamente cubierta con su brassier –

-Ichigo – parecía que era lo único que podía decir al momento de sentir como él volvió a posesionarse de uno de sus senos y con su boca iba besando los alrededores del otro, y sin pensarlo solo siguiendo su instinto ella empezó a desabotonar su camisa, y desaflojar su cinturón.

La presionó mas contra su cuerpo, para poder besarla nuevamente en lo labios, agarrándola por la cintura y desabrochando su brassier, para dejarla en desnudes desde la cintura para arriba, besó su cuello, besó sus hombros, y luego besó mordió y lamió sus pezones, mientras ella gemía y él deseaba escucharla gemir mas, lo enloquecía cada sonido que ella hacia era música para sus oídos, cada gemido era diferente, cada uno lleno de pasión y deseo, la recostó en el sofá y se quitó la camisa con la que la morena estaba batallando desde hace un rato, para luego ponerse sobre ella y saborear mejor esos erectos pezones que se levantaban pidiendo ser absorbidos por él, mientras recorría con una de sus manos el cuerpo de la morena, aventurándose a su entrepierna presiona nado levemente su intimidad

-mmmhh…Ichigo…ahh – gimió al sentirlo en un tono extremadamente sensual

-Rukia…Rukia…- decía mientras la presionaba y ella arqueaba su columna en señal de querer mas

Sabia que era hora de detenerse, ya sentía la presión en sus pantalones y si continuaba así y escuchando cada gemido que ella le brindaba no sabia si podría contenerse más

-Rukia…debes detenerme – le pidió

-No –

Y él dejó de presionar su intimidad y succionar sus pezones, sabía que con la morena perdería el control pero no quería que fuera tan pronto. Y en contra de toda su voluntad se sentó a un lado de ella

-Ichigo…- le llamó algo agitada y confundida por la actitud del pelinaranja al verlo sentado

-Rukia, estoy poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para detenerme, porque si continúo no pararé aunque me lo pidas -

-Pero yo no quiero que te detengas – dijo sentándose sobre él y hablándole al oído sensualmente

-A la mierda el auto control – dijo y la volvió a besar, pero esta ves más apasionadamente, deseosos de más se correspondieron.

Ella se alejó de el, y le indico que se parara, para quitarle sus prendas restantes, pero él no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, primero quería tenerla a ella a su disposición, quería escucharla gemir debajo de él pero también quería prepararla para su intrusión, así que dejó que le quitara los pantalones del instituto, y luego la sujetó por la cintura par alzarla un poco y besarla mientras se desasía de la tableada falda, algo que no le costó, ya que se deslizó por las piernas de la morena, y cuando supo que ella solamente estaba con las bragas volvió a presionar su sexo y haciendo fricción con su miembro ya endurecido ella gritó de placer en su boca, al sentir una oleada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo

-No grites, nos oirán – le dijo él

-tú tienes la culpa por hacerme gemir de esa manera – dijo algo agitada

-si lo haces por mi pues será mejor que lo hagamos en mi cuarto, ya que pienso hacerte gemir mas, y ahí nos escucharan menos –

-No hagámoslo aquí, es mas excitante – dijo sensual y juguetona

-entonces quieres jugar? – sonriendo de lado tan sensual y alzando levemente una ceja

Y ella lo miró a los ojos – Solo si el juego es contigo – le susurró

-entonces no hay problema… Y te haré sentir mucho más – dijo en tono juguetón

-dudo que me hagas sentir maaaas – volvió a gritar pero mas suave, ya que sintió como los dedos de Ichigo presionaban en su sexo

-Shuu – dijo recostándola en la alfombra y volviendo a besarla

Esta ves no se quedo solamente en sus senos, bajó y con mas facilidad a su vientre y luego lamió su entre pierna sobre sus bragas

-I…Ichigo – volvió a decir y él solamente podía sonreír con satisfacción al escuchar su nombre llamado por ella con tanta pasión

Besó sus piernas, las lamió, y jugaba con su lengua sobre la prenda de ella haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda.

Y ya no aguantando mas deslizó esa prenda con un poco de brusquedad sin hacerle daño, y se aventuró a saborearla de lleno

-ha…ha…mmm…Ichigo…ah – decía mordiendo sus labios para no gritar

-Muéstrame mas Rukia, hueles tan bien, que quiero probar mas – decía entre sus piernas

-Ichigo – dijo y lo agarró de sus cabellos y lo presionó mas contra su sexo, haciendo que él lamiera más y más deseoso – Ichigoooo- casi gritó sintiendo nuevamente otra oleada de calor en ella, mejor a la anterior y corriéndose más

-Creo que es hora ya no aguanto mas Rukia –

-Sí, acaba dentro de mi – dijo sosteniéndose de los cabellos de él aún presionando un poco hacia ella

Se quitó sus bóxers y dejó libre su virilidad erecta, hiso que ella se sentara sobre él y le abrió más las piernas y suavemente hiso que ella lo apresara sosteniéndola por la cintura y conteniéndose para no arremeter contra ella con todas sus ganas para no dañarla, algo que le resultaba realmente difícil

-Ichigo – dijo al momento de sentirlo dentro

Él se acomodó para poder retener sus gritos en su boca y la besaba mientras ella le habría mas paso, y sintió algo que se iba por delante su de su miembro y ella gritó.

-¿estas bien?-

-sí, se que pronto pasara – y permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos

Entonces ella empezó a mover suavemente sus caderas, y él sintió que no podría contenerse mas así que se unió a su ritmo, escuchando como ella gemía, y se detuvo pensando que talves le estaba haciendo daño

-No…no te detengas…se siente tan bien cuando nos movemos al mismo tiempo –

-Esta bien – dijo sonriendo de lado, sabiendo que él era el único que la satisfacería de ahora en adelante

Y ambos se mantuvieron en la danza de un vaivén sincronizado, ambos gimiendo de placer en la boca del otro para no ser escuchados, ambos sintiendo sus corazones acelerados.

Ella moviéndose y friccionando sus pezones erectos en sus pectorales lo excitaba más, y él sosteniéndola por sus muslos y presionándola suavemente también la excitaba.

-Ichigo, ya me vengo –

-Yo también, es hora de que salga –

-No, sigue adelante, muévete mas rápido – casi le ordenó

Ambos se llamaban continuamente cuando el ritmo se había vuelto mas rápido, excitándolos aún más, y sabiendo que llegarían en poco tiempo al clímax del placer, él empezó a casi devorr en besos la boca de la morena, y ella se igualaba a él

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritaron ambos en la boca del otro, sintiendo el total placer, la cúspide de lo deseado y extasiados a lo máximo, permanecieron abrazados, aún sin desprenderse el un del otro, creando un agradable silencio.

-Debemos ir arriba – le dijo él al poco rato que ya retomó la conciencia de donde lo habían hecho

-sí, espera a que reponga las energías – me dejaste agotada

-será mejor que te eches – dijo recostándola en la alfombra y saliendo de ella, haciendo que ambos soltaran otro gemido y él cayendo suavemente a su lado

-Rukia…- ¿debía decirlo? Se preguntaba, ya habían llegado muy lejos como para decir algo

-Dime –

-¿Qué acabamos de hacer? –

-no…no lo se – la pregunta le causo un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, "¿este imbécil se arrepintió de lo que hicimos?" se preguntaba

-yo le daría un nombre pero no se si te guste – dijo mostrando su lado tierno por primera ves y viéndole a los ojos siendo hipnotizado por su belleza

-¿cuál es? – dijo deseosa de saberlo, también perdiéndose en sus ojos

-hicimos el amor – dijo sonrojándose

-No – ella serró los ojos por un segundo

-¿que? – acaso para ella lo que habían hecho no significaba nada y la miró entre consternado y dolido

-No…no me gusta. Lo que acabamos de hacer es mucho mas que eso – le dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirarlo, y él entendió que esa palabra no definía lo que ellos en verdad sentían, era mas que amor, mas que entregarse el uno al otro, no tenía nombre, simplemente no había forma de nombrarlo

-pero me gustaría decirte algo –

-¿Que?-

-te amo Kuchiki Rukia, mi shinigami…Mi Mujer…ahora y para siempre serás mía – le dijo con posesividad y ella le sonrió y le beso en los labios

-Y tú eres Mi Hombre…Te amo- le susurró y se levantó para irse a la habitación del chico

-Oye – le dijo algo molesto ya que ella se había alejado de él

-vamos a tu cuarto…- dijo volviéndose a mirarlo

-Vamos, pero ahora mismo – dijo observándola en su completa desnudez y deseándola

-déjame – alejó los brazos del pelinaranja que la rodearon de sorpresa por la cintura – debemos recoger esto primero – señalando sus ropas

-yo lo recojo – dijo agarrando la fuente de helado que estaba ya casi agua – tú lleva esto…quiero probar mas crema y fresas – dijo en tono sensual y juguetón cerca de su oído

-Te espero arriba – le dijo caminando mientras él observaba el contoneo de sus caderas mientras subía las gradas

-en seguida te alcanzo – y ella volteó a verlo desde arriba deteniéndose en la virilidad de el pelinaranja, sonrojándose y riendo bajito, viendo que el miembro del chico empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo, y ella sabia que ella era la razón, y le gustaba.

**FIN**


End file.
